Aw Crap! I'm Kira!
by Demonic Mello
Summary: Three friends all get stuck in the deathnote world but one otaku's 'fake' note book turns into a copy of Light's real note book. Now she and her friends must survive and outwit those trying to catch kira or her until they can get back home.
1. Welcome to Death Note

Munch munch went sounds as I nibbled on my cheese sandwich. This butter cheese wasn't my favorite but it was pretty close. Lets face it I'm cheese lover. It wasn't all. I mean I had a wide variety of addictions when it came to food but cheese is the only food I didn't have exceptions to. I can't think of a cheese I don't like so it's the easiest way to feed me. Now I sound like a mouse. As if my four foot eleven structure and tendency to make my voice raise in pitch, not volume when I get mad is enough. Sad part is when I laugh it goes loud for some odd reason. It hurt many ears on occasions.

My hair is naturally brown and wavy. I created an Oc called Ace who I based off me except I wasn't accepted into wammy house, I couldn't be an assassin here where I could be caught and sent to jail, Mello isn't the only guy I have a crush on, and she has more languages she mastered. Other than that, she and I were the same. Maybe with time I could be as strong as her and not have issues with the raw sushi. Maybe with enough time, I could learn all the languages she knew. Also just cause I crushed on other guys, didn't mean that I didn't like Mello the most. In fact most of my favorites were similar to Mello.

My friend James made an oc based on himself too but gave his oc the power to be like a loony toon character and able to go to different had a device that looked a phone to control his hopping. My other friend Mike never made an Oc.

James was eating spicy chips along with Mike hence the crunch sound. We were three otakus. James had a Naruto shirt because I went to Japan. He also had a dog tag withe major from ghost in the shell. His blue jeans were baggy. His light brown boots, had bits of food on them. Mike had a Bleach shirt with Ichigo in his getsuga tensho form. His necklace was a Geas. His shoes were black boots that were combat boots. He also had an an alchemy watch. I was in a Japanese school girl uniform. We were all watching Death Note. Each one of us had someone we liked die in that show. However,I had the most important one to me die in that show.

"That Light doesn't know what he's got" said James

"that or he doesn't appreciate them" replied Mike. I said nothing because it was true. Were I not swept off my feet by Mello, I would have been in Light's harem. I wasn't really that good to compete against those two. I mean I'm only thirteen my chest wasn't even that large. We are talking A thirty two. I looked and grabbed my pretend note book as he wrote down Linda L taylor's name. I then opened it and I saw a bright light apparently the three of us and the death note video plus a blue moon equaled portal to a new realm.

We were thrown violently from the sky. All of us landed hard. I mean we all landed hard on the Japanese streets. It hurt and I was sure we'd get bruises. James and I looked at each other. He had more smooth skin than the human counter part. My eighteen and seventeen year old friends looked less geeky and more handsome in a way. I knew where we were as soon as I looked. We could see names and dates. I also remembered the episode we left off at.

We were during or before the third episode of death note cause we finished the second one just as the portal opened. The clothing and necklaces were also different color.

I groaned a bit as I got up. Mike was also groaning. He got up and then looked at me. Again his skin was more cleared, he was more muscular too. He helped me get up. Their outfits didn't change and neither did mine. What was worse I was sure I was going to be molested or what ever. I mean if one saw me in this, they would think I was attractive just cause I was in attractive clothing. I had little black,marry janes, white socks and white panties. I also had a choker that looked like the sun with a crescent moon in a ying and yang sort of thing. Innocent and very easy access yeah I was screwed. Whats more all I had was my fake Death Note. Though James had a pen so I could give the name to Light. Light wouldn't mind getting rid of criminals he missed.


	2. Aw crap Now I'm Kira

I walked around feeling very self conscious. I could feel eyes on me. I mean I looked at first off limits cause I was a girl with two guys. Older ones too one was eighteen and one was seventeen after all. However, they couldn't be everywhere with me. I could feel the urge and told them I had to go. They left me and I found the bathrooms. I finished and a guy said "I'm Shojo Ryo" He then came close to me trapping me in the Japanese bathroom. I looked carefully his eyes were slanted and his nose was proud, his hair was uneven and messy. His grey eyes were looking at me hungry. "I-if you d-don't stop I'll write your name and Kira will get you" I said and he stepped closer.

"Kira doesn't exist." He said and I wrote his name.

"Now he will kill you all I have to do is give it to him"I said trying to still act laughed as he stepped closer to me. Another step later he grabbed his chest. He had a heart attack. I watched him die and shook. My note book now had a name on there that wasn't before, plus several missing. That detail I didn't let it bother me.

It wasn't meant to happen like that. I was a Death Note expert but I never thought I'd be having to be someone with a real note book, scratch that a duplicate of Light's. I was now Kira and the police would be hunting me. I was literally an accidental Kira. I then ran fast and called "help call a hospital! There is a guy who collapsed from a heart attack." I said. I then ran to James and Mike whispering that we had to get out now. We ran as the police and ambulance came. I looked around.

"Man I didn't know Light targeted small guys like that" said Mike.

"He didn't" I said. They all looked at me. "I did I'm the next Kira" I said. I then handed them my death note. "It's a copy of Light's"

"so will his?" started James.

"No a copy will not give back to the original but the original gives to a copy" I said.

"In that case what do we do?" asked Mike.

"I need to hide in plain sight but be where they can't catch me" I said gulping.

"what about the task force as a witness?" asked James suggesting a possibility.

"or even better with the second Kira" suggested Mike. I then smiled hatching a plan. I knew here I would never be safe. However, if I got to be shipped off to the Wammys I would be fine and I'd meet my crush. I had to get L's attention. The best way would be playing to the second Kira's interest and then create a small broadcast for L. I needed to get into Wammy's house after all. The best way to do that would to contact L then negotiate that I go there. It all took time, luck and shrewd planning that would be worthy of even my favorite blond.

(Mean while)

Mogi was giving a report the tip line, and additional twenty one were claiming to be kira. The next one said "for all but one information on the victims was publicly available prior to their deaths. Also in L's request that we request the time of death for each victim, we found the deaths occurred between two pm to four am on week days with sixty eight percent occurring between eight pm and twelve am. Except yesterday's was at five am. Weekends and holidays seems to be the exception and seems more varied."

L explained that he thought it was a student. Then Matsuda raised his hand he talked about what was happening with the crime rate but also A thirteen year old witnessed the heart attack but no one has been able to find said she ran away before she could give statements "

"Her?" asked L "How odd the one to witness the heart attack and then flee thirteen years old she could be a student. However the guy didn't do anything so why kill him?" He kept up the request but left that odd one out. Half of him wanted to give his oldest, Mello a crack at finding the witness. However he wouldn't risk sending that fiery blond into the place where the risk of death was really high. He might use his other resources before pulling them out of their studies.

Soichiro came home. Light greeted him and looked at the investigation. "How interesting not only are they suspecting a student, they also had a witness who ran from a heart attack I didn't cause." Ryuk looked bored till he saw the picture a young guy who was sleazy looking had been killed by a heart attack at five am. There was even a witness who didn't take statements. "well well that's interesting looks like someone else has a death note" he said smirking.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Ryuk." He then took a sip of his hot beverage. He then reviewed the rules and then said he could write heart attack and he could choose the time of death. He then pulled out the death note and wrote some names but others he put another set of writing in a twisted way it was like Hickory Dictory dock with prisoners not mice as one died each hour. However to find the witness was difficult how could he flush someone he couldn't see?

He figured he'd sleep on it. He was getting tired and the witness could wait another day. She'd make her play when she was ready but he wondered why she ran. Was this her first time using the death note? He wished someone could have gave him knowledge of what happened, what her mind set was like, and why she avoided everything like everyone was after her. The final question was What was her goal? The witness, a second kira, the mysterious thirteen year old was now sought out by both. Was she a rabbit or a wolf?

He took off his clothing, changed and crawled under the covers. He then closed his eyes as he thought about it all. All in all he was pleasantly surprised at this. Perhaps she'd be a nice ally or good challenge after L or before L. Which ever he'd have to find her and catch her first.


	3. finding Misa

I was nervous. As soon as I ran I knew I had to do something. I heard by basic word on the street. I took clothing from the homeless shelter for each of us. We went door to door asking for jobs. Soon we scored. For a little cash we were hired to work a small manga store. Mike and James worked the back and shipping part of it. I worked as the librarian and cashier. We still were homeless but we were not without the ability to buy things we needed like a little food, a little bag to carry my note book, and scissors. We also saved for the important items for my plan.

I kept an eye on news for Misa. After a month we found her. My hair was cut by now and I dyed it red so I would throw off police. I also had made sure to have heals so I appeared taller. Yes this meeting I had, I went and prepped for. I then followed her without heals on to find a good place to put my plan into action. She went to an ally and I seized my chance.

I had my face concealed. Taking a page from Light's book, I whispered "I know what you have cause I have one too. Now my friends and I don't want the world to know. However right now there are three note books so understand I can kill you. So consider yourself a hostage Misa Amane. Nod if you understand" She nodded. "good now I want you to call your manager and tell them that you have some friends James,Mike and Ace and they need keys .Do this and we will be just fine, don't and we will kill you and make it look like you drowned in your tub and we will take your stuff" I said. She gulped and picked up her phone or a phone to call the manager.

Thank god James and Mike were still in the store working. One they would be shocked at me being like this. Two they would think I was being corrupted. I was shocked I could do something like this without trouble but I kept my cool. This was not the time to panic. I listened as she did what she told. She then looked at me with the corner of her eye. "Now you will walk away and go to manga blue and meet us and we will help you meet Kira" I said and walked her towards the back of our old work place. She changed from fearful to ecstatic asking why I didn't just tell her before she'd gladly help us. I didn't give a response to that. James was just done lifting the last box of books. She was shocked at how James and mike looked. I admit we looked rough.

"oh you poor things Misa will come and take good care of you any friend of Ace's is a friend of mine" she said. I hugged her and so did James lifting her off the ground like he did me. Not that we were that different in height as an adult I'd be maybe an inch taller than her but basically Misa Amane was a good indication of my stature. After that Mike showed up and Misa saw him. Our boss was very thankful for the money she paid cause we'd be resigning. She then pulled that same cell phone she called for some men's clothing. Wow she was a nice ally to have.

When we got there, They could only do two rooms. "That's ok Ace and I can room together" she said. James and Mike looked at each other. Mike then agreed that it was best. James relented.

"we are close by if you need us" they said. I then watched them leave and went into Misa's golden room and asked her if I could barrow some clothing after the shower I was going to take.

"Sure you look small for my stuff though so I'll have to get you some smaller stuff later" she said. I went to the bathroom, stripped myself of my pants that were too big, and my also too big shirt, and stepped in the shower. I turned it on and let the dirt run off me. My eyes closed as I sighed in relief. There wasn't anything bad going to happen to me right now.


	4. white rabbit

I was getting along better with Misa. As she talked to me about shoots,about Kira's ideal world and most importantly how I got that note book. Rem was surprised that I had no life span. Yeah if I had none with a Shinigami that's a big red flag. Neither did James and Mike also good friends with Misa. Thanks to Misa, I could keep myself from being discovered. Thanks to Misa, James got a modeling career and so did Mike. Each for clothing. I took informal classes. I also checked on criminals that died both for Misa and myself.

"Ace we need to talk" said James. Mike was in the bathroom so I came over to James' room. I was in black Lolita dress like Misa's. James was in a Naruto shirt, tight,blue, skinny jeans and white sneakers. Ace was my nickname I had since my oc was created. Now it was the name Misa knew me by except my real name which I told her didn't fit me very well. "when are you making a move?" he asked. He was right being cozy with Misa was a means to an end to get to my goal. However I figured I would wait but I could start nudging Misa in the right direction like as I created a plan of my own for her. It was December and I need to make some plans.

"First we need to wait for the FBI to be finished off because they will catch me,Misa,you and Mike easily"

"ok after that?" He asked looking at me.

"then I need an elaborate set up to catch the attention of Light and L. Both Misa and I need to move as one so I can send a broadcast to L but only L so I need to be extra careful. " I said before sighing.

(Meanwhile)

That witness was Eluding L. Police had resigned because they valued their lives and police data was leaked. It turned out names and photos were broadcast to the public. The student was controlling time of death. Now he was having the FBI looking and following. Part of him hoped they'd find the white rabbit. He hoped Kira did not get to her first. He hoped it would help find the leak and therefore Kira but that witness would have been a nice consolation prize. It was December and he was going to miss his eldest's birthday. That one who he thought of using before. Knowing him, he'd hunt her down like hunting dog and bring her in cuffs with a paper on all that she knew.

(Elsewhere)

Light was being stalked after he had shown his hand of knowing the police information. He didn't know why Ryuk couldn't just write it and slip it into his pocket or whisper it in his ear but he seemed not all that bright for a god. Still he was glad Ryuk even told him that he was being watched. What if Light accidentally wrote in front of the stalker and killed someone or he reacted to Ryuk saying something without reason that others could see. Not that he could resist stopping. However he looked like he was reacting to being stalked and noticing it. He even caught the guy out of the corner of his eye.

Then the shinigami surprised him about how everyone that died early was from a shinigami writing the name in the note book and getting the remaining life span. The next bit Light was pissed that Ryuk didn't tell him earlier. About a deal that for half his remaining life span he could get shinigami eyes that could see a person's name and life span. He was needing to know his stalker's name but not that badly. He needed to rule the sides that stupid witness didn't have a face yet all he got was a thirteen year old that was in a school uniform that was very short with brown hair. No amount of apples would be enough to get Ryuk to scan all the girls for a witness than he came up with an idea and got to work. He was testing how far his death note could go.


	5. Misa's plan vrs my plan

I looked and decided to show the experimenting phase. That's when she told me of an idea. She had decided to use people she killed as guinea pigs too but instead they would be her guessing or so called guessing when all she needed was the time of death. This was perfect. She'd get Light and L's attention right away. She'd even be the possible witness in Light's eyes but as soon as he saw her note book that wouldn't be the case. I was still out there and Light would learn of me from Misa but I couldn't do anything unless I wanted to blow wammy house to the police and expose Mello out so he'd be killed because of Light looking for him. I couldn't do that I felt soooo trapped.

"Misa I'm going to need to ask you a favor" I said bluntly but not coldly. If I learned anything from Light, it's how to talk to and command Misa.

"Sure Misa owes Ace lots for her help" She was meaning the occult prank idea. I was the one who worded it. However it was already in death note. I also had gave her the idea with the death note and now was the favor. "I want you to let me have one of those unused tapes" I had like four unused tapes but were ready to go at a moment's notice. I was sure that one wouldn't cause too much trouble for her. I was sure she'd say yes.

"Sure" I sighed I was going to need to expose myself to L without L leading Light to me. A face to face meeting after I call L. The white rabbit was finally letting herself out of hiding. I must admit I really felt like I was in a war zone where one mistake could have me killed. I didn't want to go back as such though. Here felt like home. Well it wouldn't be just me that could get killed but my friends were models so they were more safe than I was. Only James might get hurt because he would be accused of shaping the Naruto story with his demands of Naruto and Hinata being a couple.

"Also can I barrow some cash?" I said. I never borrowed cash from her despite me being low. I usually forgone the items if it was too much for my money I had saved up. That didn't mean I didn't eat well because Misa spoiled me with sushi after eyeing it too often to ignore.

"what for?" She wasn't stupid .she didn't want me to gamble or something like that. Also she knew I wouldn't ask her unless absolutely necessary.

"I need a cell phone of my own" I explained to her that I needed to get out and that I needed to be able to call people. I didn't need a burner phone I wasn't that clandestine. I could see her nodding.

"sure maybe we can call each other" she said.

"Great Idea I replied. I mean it would keep me in the loop and by the time L has cleared me out because I will have explained to him in exact detail what I did to avoid detection he should be impressed. Ok I won't tell him all of it because I want to get into the house not the insane Asylum. I was somewhat glad I only used the death note once as an accident the most I could get was a manslaughter I mean I was freaking bluffing when I became an accidental kira. That's the equivalent of holding a loaded gun at him and the gun goes off. However a child who does manslaughter I doubt would get charged more than community service. The least is getting off scot free and be recruited.

I then decided to scramble my voice like Mello had done to a void me getting traced by just that. I then started writing down the words that I would use. I did leave a blank for my number. I had to wait till I got my phone. He didn't scramble it to the point of faking his voice, just scrambled it so you couldn't tell his age. I needed that approach.


	6. Meeting L

Misa had put both my tape and her four in the mail three days ago and we were watching it all unfold. I had no need to worry. Our purposes were going to be completed no matter what but I bit my lip. _W_ _hat if he said no?_ I thought worried. I then would have to do something to really get it so I had no choice. I hoped I didn't need to box him in. I had all my stuff ready even my hair cut chin length for if he was to say yes. I dressed in a red dress with a head band. I held my note book to my chest. It was a writing note book that had German and Japanese poems. I ran over the kanji of Mello's name. I was going to make an acrostic out of it.

My cell buzzed but it was a text saying Yagami had my tape. I cursed but as I watched the police get out I saw Misa leave. I didn't want to kill them and didn't want to be seen again so I left with her. I wondered how my relationship with him would be like. Still I had work to do and as my phone buzzed I could hear L's voice on the other side of the phone. It worked alright having his Japanese name in English was just what I needed. "one cup of sugar or two?" I asked However he caught me by surprise.

"I want three cups of sugar"

"three? ummm ok what is the no?"

"you are not meeting Wateri, you are meeting me" I almost dropped my phone L said yes but instead of Wateri it was him giving me the ticket. "it's fine it's all packed"

"now one question why Winchester?" he asked.

"I been to England but only London, Wales and possibly Scotland" I replied glad for the truth to seem convincing.

"there is a place I want you to go" he said I kept the phone on my ear pressing it with two fingers like Mello did. This made it easier to carry my stuff and run as he explained how I was to get in the Wammy house and attend.

-(L's POV)-

I called Rodger to let him know of this girl's arrival. She chose the name Ace. As far as I know this girl was perfect for the wammy house. She had a strange set of addictions Sushi,Shrimp and Cheese. I noticed however that her math needed work done. I then sighed the best one to catch her up would be Mello. I told Rodger as much. "It would be good to keep him from brain over loaded." replied Rodger agreeing with my request. I was lucky the blond owed me so much. Or I'd owe him so much chocolate, I'd be broke.

I decided to go with Wateri. He was looking for a girl in red with a suit case. So was I. I spotted her first and her chin length hair made me think of the one who was going to be her tutor. Only they were opposites as her hair was like a wood color and his was like the sun. Her sea blue eyes studied me and her notebook was held to her chest. I watched how she looked happy. I gave her the ticket and Wateri opened the door so we could take her there. She went inside and I followed her.

We discussed nothing that would relate to the kira case. She told me about her life with misa, she told me that she loved writing and she wanted to make a rosary. The rosary part threw me for a loop. It seemed like she was working on her own agenda without revealing it in the least. However she did ask about a math tutor and when I told her my second rank, her eyes lit up. I made a note W _as she on my side or someone else's?_ I wondered.

We arrived at the airport knowing things about each other but it felt like she knew more about me then she let on. She avoided cameras unless it would get just the back of her head. She even brought her voice to a soft whisper. When she got a call she answered it holding two fingers. "It's done I'm going to meet him god willing" she said and shut her phone taking off to the bagging area with just a carry on. I couldn't help but feel like this girl was dangerous and hired someone to follow her and evaluate her.

That was the reason I chose the flight I did. He agreed she wasn't out of his way at all. I changed and called Rodger to come and pick her up. I told him to bring Matt and Mello but especially Mello. I needed to know what made her so happy. After hearing Rodger agreeing, I went back to watch the tapes.


	7. flying

I had been put on an economy flight. This was better. I was a well seasoned traveler and I had all I needed in my back pack which contained clothing, my two note books, Meji chocolate, and a Japanese game. My carry on was small and saved me money. L was a genius for giving me a new was Ace lockheart. If one is going to lie make it memorable and L did giving me the last name of someone who chased a blond of her own. My lack of things made me going through security a breeze. The only thing I was nervous about was that I had a false passport which was made for me. I never had a fake passport before. I also never traveled from a country that I didn't have a ticket to.

Two of those items were important gifts. I could only pray that this would work. I needed his help because Matt was the king of games and tech. I smirked at him going against Q from double o seven. The point was I needed him to make my phone untraceable by police. I could send but not be traced. Though I figured Matt could break into it anyways so my untraceable would be except by Matt. As long as Near and police couldn't trace it, I'd be fine.

The other was the chocolate. Mello my tutor and the reason I did so much, liked Meji. He was going to do it weather I paid him or not. I however wanted to start an alliance of sorts. I liked him yes but my mind had to intrigue him first. You see you could be a model but to Mello if you didn't have the brains or some kind of use to him, you were nothing.

I swallowed a pawn could be replaced, a brain could be replaced, a queen could not. I mentally sorted out my options. I then decided the best way to become the queen was for Mello to shape me. Normally my oc would be taught how to kill and fight by Beyond it was what shaped her sooo well. However, he was dead by now so I had to do the next best or maybe it would be better that I was taught by Mello. It brought a Mello like smirk as I pictured Mello's whispers of teaching me because I don't think L would take too kindly to Mello teaching me how to fight.

I went to my seat and looked out the window. Tokyo would be up when we took off. Everyone was off chattering weather about Kira or daily lives. I even heard a "what was L thinking sending me to watch her?" I knew then L had me followed. I nevoer been more thankful for Light's teaching me how to seem innocent in my life. I then took my carry on back pack and unzipped it.I then pulled out my correct note book. I then started writing while looking out the window.  
 **Daylight in your eyes  
Daylight in your smile  
Darkness, when I'm not with you  
Daylight in your eyes  
Daylight in blue eyes  
Darkness holding onto me  
can you see me?  
Will you save me from the dark?**

The words brought a smile and it was a sweet love song. It would be unfinished for a while though as I couldn't finish it without have seen Mello face to face. A lady came and gave me the perfect excuse for me to put away my note book. Thank god for drinks. I ordered an apple juice. It was nice, innocent and I liked apple juice. I sipped my apple juice like one would an appletini or some kind of alcohol because I needed the ruse to last as long as possible. Plus being a seasoned traveler, I knew what there was and wasn't.

I saw that we were in the air and in the clouds. I closed my eyes as I slept but I could hear a "L's paranoid there is nothing dangerous about her. " I had a nice dream about Mello being number one with Near begging Mello and L forgiveness. I woke up some time later. They were now giving us food. I was glad for such small blessings such as good food and drink. It was a nice beef meal.

I watched us fly over london and then land at the airport. My cell rang and it was Misa thanking me for the help asking me if I found him yet. By him she meant Mello cause I never gave his name.  
"no not yet I have yet to arrive at the destination" I said breezily both to look innocent and cause Misa was easy to talk to.  
"awwwwww don't worry I'm sure he'll fall you said he's a Sagitarus?"  
"yeah but I'm sure it only works if I had enough impact on him"  
"girl you ever looked in a mirror?" I didn't respond to that one. I then heard her laughing. I went out to the air port and went out to the entrance/ front to see what L had in reserve for me.


	8. Mike's POV

James and I knew we didn't belong in there. She didn't either. The sides if something went wrong, I'd be happy to take her to her second favorite guy of all, Kadaj. Getting home was the question. I'm not a genus like she was but I had enough common sense to know you can't live in an anime especially one as complex as death note and not have ripples. There comes the chicken and the egg how much do we effect the anime and how much does the anime effect us. I stayed with Misa and James did the same.

We became very close and protective of the blond. James and I had become her confidants. I admit hearing her swoon over Light was like hearing Ace swoon over Mello. James and I were curious to meet him face to face. I mean I liked Light not in a crushing sort of way. I mean I'm as straight as Tobiyume in shikai thank you very much. Yeah we all three loved bleach and Naruto as well as death note. Yet, James thought it was a bad place to live. I had to agree it was like being trapped in a school where your only protection from getting into trouble is your real name not getting written up. The other way is never do bad.

Misa was going to see Light soon. I was glad that we could meet him. None of us had grudges against him. I even was willing to give him anything he wanted just for us to get out. I decided I had to meet him at Aoiyama before She could meet him. Poor James was stuck he couldn't make a move there because he had a photo shoot. I then sighed the adverse effect is Ryuk might give away to Light that I'm not normal. Would Light forgive me if I made sure Matsuda and his friends didn't catch that.

I decided to make a plan of my own. Ace wasn't the only one who could make complex plans. James and I could make a good long complex one. I had to think of her as the smartest one of us in terms of her age. I might be the most ruthless of us though. James was the most charismatic and easy going. I knew my complex plan had to use Light and Misa though so I could use tips from James on that. I looked at him with one eye a signal that meant we need to talk.

"text?" he asked softly? I swear James got that soft talking from watching death note too much. Who am I kidding? I caught myself sounding like Lelouche of Code Geas. That was a world to live it with all the beautiful mechas, pretty women, lower risk, it was perfect. Though bleach was perfect because of Haribelle, swords, Ichigo, and shinigami. Obviously I was more meant for action not thinking heavy. I couldn't do what she did.

"she did it she's in and by the time Mello leaves she'll put the bond girls to shame." I replied trying to block out images of her in a black, leather, jumpsuit.

"She'll be Mello's for sure if he's not gay when she finds him" replied James who apparently could picture her in something that was attractive. "and if she goes back will she?" he trailed off not sure how to find the words. Again she's the most creative being a writer and all.

"lose her coolness doubt it" I replied I doubted once she was out of this world her training would be lost. I couldn't help but think later on they will be instinct. James nodded. This was Ace she'd make sure to take all of Mello's words,orders and beliefs into heart. I wondered if she'd want to leave him when he died if they made it as a couple. That would be the hardest to do without Mello commanding her. James knew that and he had to be the one to get Mello to give her the order when the time time if they became a couple and not public couple while behind closed doors not being one.

"yeah but once we get back what then?" asked James. He was sure that things were going to be changed especially us. How could one look at death note when they knew they every intimate detail of the world and not get PTSD or something.

"I guess try to make the best of it we can" I said not really sure right now. I was more of someone who planned based on situations I was in. I was one of those we'll cross that bridge when we get there type of guys.


	9. Meeting Mello and Matt

I was called to the front. There was Rodger but then there was another someone I couldn't help my body language around. I saw a glimpse and and started fiddling with my regular note book. That told me that I still felt for him. I never went shy before.

"Rodger is this the girl?" he asked straight to the point.

"Yes she is Mello." replied the old man. I opened my mouth to speak but it was like the words were lodged in my throat and I couldn't

"apparently a mute too" he said as I was not able to speak and he talked in sign language. I signed back to asking him to help me learn how to fight. 'are you crazy?' he signed. Finally my voice came back.

"Mero sama Watashi wa anata no nakaniha kachi ga tsukutte ageru kudasai " I begged pulling out a chocolate bar. His eyes lit up. He then took it. Translated to lord Mello please I'll make it worth your while.

"I'll consider it" he said He eyed me carefully for checking me out and to assess if I was a threat or not. I felt so powerless under his gaze then he unwrapped the chocolate and took a bit cracking it. It felt like hours time was almost still. Each second left me with a paralyzed body and a racing heart. His snow white skin, with fair eye brows, and his golden hair that matched. His piercing, ice blue, eyes had me cornered. It was like being in the lion's territory but this isn't a shy lion who will walk away from humans. He took another bite and cracked it. "alright" he said before he chewed and swallowed. "but I won't go easy on you" he said as a warning.

"I won't let you down" I said.

"we'll see" he said smirking and I felt like I had passed a test I didn't know the answers to. "Rodger lets get her inside" he said and I followed his flank like a subordinate to her leader. The whole exchange was witnessed by the guy I fooled and heard speaking to L.

"your not going to believe this but what ever threat she was she was neutralized by a blond boy in black clothing"

"like did he attack her?"

"no he just stared at her and she crumpled down I think she's in love with him" I then was brought past him. After that, they took me into a shuttle.

"your training starts now" Mello whispered in my ear. I shivered and nodded his warm breath ghosted my ear and I was between excitement and fear. "lets see your math skills" I nodded I watched him make various problems for me to solve. I then solved all but the algebra one correctly and he saw my math process. "it isn't so much lack of intelligence as you having a horrible teacher. Your brain is designed for making your thoughts be heard" I looked at him how had he read me in such a short period of time? My expression muse have been easy to read. "you held the note book close to your chest which shows you are a writer. Plus you also had nice scores on most math but algebra you weren't that far off either your final was only screwed up because you tried to multiply the wrong number"

"so you think I'll be able to catch up?" I asked

"so lets play it this way your numbers and letters are code you are wanting solve it. " He then put a number with a letter. Soon he made problems the code was you are learning and I gave him code.

"your welcome" he said in reply to my coded thank you. He smiled a cocky smile not quite a smirk. It was a happy to be praised smile. I swear he made me fall harder from that smile. "you look tired rest on the way. I'll get you up." he said I nodded and curled up using my bag as a pillow. I let my eyes flutter till eventually I slept. I let myself dream again of Mello being number one but in this change of dream Mello had me on his lap. Our little castle started shaking and I opened my eyes to see he shook me awake. "we are here welcome to the wammy house" he said and I saw The white church with the gate. The wammy house. He opened the door and climbed out. I followed him. "you're not a hopeless case and L was right your mind is interesting I watched you adapt when your voice wouldn't work. I might be strong but I never hit a woman" My mind didn't even respond so I nodded it took a few seconds before I thought ' _no but you kidnap two women one who will be the death of you'._ I followed him as he walked up the stairs to a red head with a striped shirt without goggles.

"hey Mells is that?"

"yeah she is and she's very tired Matt"

"umm Mero sama I want to give him something before I go to bed" I said and open my back pack and give him the game.

"whats this for?" Matt asked

"a peace offering?" I replied

"what for?"

"cause I'm going to ask you to do something illegal"

"shoot as long as it's not killing someone I might do it for free" He said laughing. I figured he liked doing illegal things as long as he could get away with it.

"I want you to make this untraceable" I said handing him my cell phone. He looked at the blond.

"I like this one Mells where did you find her?"

"at the air port" replied the blond and I went to follow him again. He took me into my room, I collapsed on the bed. I then fell asleep.


	10. Meeting Linda and Near

I woke up and unexpectedly saw someone out my door. It was Rodger. "you slept a while was it a good dream?" he asked.

"the best dream ever" I replied thinking of that dream with Mello having beeten Near and I down on a queen's throne. On both our left ring fingers were rings. Kira was down, Near was down, Matt dated Misa. I smiled at it a nice perfect dream where Mello wasn't heading towards disaster and we were together.

"well you been unofficially tested by L. You had your first tutoring session with Mello which I'm surprised but you need to meet the others especially the other females." I narrowed my eyes a subconscious gesture. He looked very puzzled at this. I stood up and put my foot in such a way I mimicked a fourteen year old skate border. "you have to be social" he said

"It's not that. It's just I'm more easily friends with males than with females for one, I can't take stupidity so comedy from stupidity would make me hate the girls. I had two older best friends both male, both Otakus." I watched my words in case L was watching. "So my taste in things I like doing besides writing are things mostly guys like. Guns, motorcycles, Shonen, swords, spies and things"

"surely you have your feminine pieces too"

"it's not enough to bring friends with other females."

"ok you can meet the rest if you feel uncomfortable all they have to know is your name"

"Ace you mean because my real name can't ever be known" I said looking at him showing how serious I was with my voice and look. I then picked up my note book.

"as I was saying. If you feel uncomfortable after you give your name you can leave"

"fair enough" He said and left. I then followed but not in a submissive way. I just have seemed quiet because he checked to see it i was there.

"oh not again I scared my friends and so forth with my quite foot steps." I said face palming. I saw a white crouching figure.

"maybe the problem is you walk so silently because you don't put much pressure on your feet" he said as I got closer I saw more of the white blur's features till he was next to me while I was standing up. He had his his curly hair wrapped around his finger.

"yeah I do that because I don't have much weight"

"then perhaps the new girl needs to eat"

"I do eat it's just not a lot" I said seeming not to care. "Names Ace"

"interesting you choose a boy name do you shoot to be number one as well?"

"nah I know my limits I'll shoot for four first then two"

"you seem lazy"

"I don't expect you to understand" I said before like Mello turning my heal to go back up stairs till I remembered I had to meet others. So I walked past him without even looking and went to the girl sketching. She had sandy blond hair and was Matt's age or close. "Hello I'm Ace" I said.

"Ok Near you can leave now I admit having Ace's shadow really made a nice effect"

"ummm thanks?" I asked hesitantly

"your welcome and can I see whats in your note book?" I checked to make sure it was my regular one.

"no for one it's not finished yet two it's very personal"

"Ace's notebook sounds like a diary" replied Near.

"no it's not but it's personal writing that's none of your business" I said glaring and and crossing my arms. Linda then took it. She opened it to the first page.

"ummm wow that is a neat poem about someone with blue eyes"

"I told you it wasn't finished yet" I said swiping my note book away.

"what is it?" she asked flipping a page in her sketch book.

"it's a song I'm making for someone"

"awww give me a description of the perhaps I can draw them" said Linda.

"how about a no and you but out before I steal your sketch book and look"

"no need to steal there's nothing to hide." she replied. I rolled my eyes and took her note book. I turned pages yes Near was in majority but there was still nice drawings of the wammy house, of different students and finally ,one of the one who stole my heart. His icey gaze on the paper snatched my heart again. I pulled myself away and glanced at the rest. Once done I returned the note book and left without a single word. I followed the sounds of things being shot.


	11. Learning to fight

I walked towards the sound of guns. As I got closer I could hear moans as well. Well not sexual moans. "Ha head shot take that mother fucker" said a teen boy. I then looked and it was a Resident Evil boss with minions. I just watched my game in my hands. I could only see the back of his red head. He had a black and white long sleeve shirt. There was no smoke. So obviously he wasn't a smoker yet. He grabbed for some chips on his left side and I watched the life go down from the boss.

After thirty minutes he smiled and danced I noticed he had no damage. His emerald eyes looked to me and he swiveled his head making his body turn to face me. Then he freaked out I was a girl in their room.

On the other side was Mello pouring over his books while listening with his head phones. I took a glance. He was reading a history book. It looked to be about the nineteen hundreds. I watched as his pale hand took the chocolate. I heard the chocolate crack and started sitting down and started writing more. By this time I finished, I had made a very lovely love song with the almost starlight twinkling melody.

Matt had already finished the game with a perfect one hundred percent. I then saw Mello looking stressed. I then picked up the Ipod he was listening to. It was a recording of a math lesson. I removed the head phones. He freaked out and I held on his shoulder. He stilled his ice blue eyes looking into my sea blue ones.

I felt I could fall forever into his loneliness and feeling like he was not good enough. Not good enough to be cared for. "you are not super human" I whispered. Before he could bite me or something I grabbed a chocolate bar. "You are trying to do too much to your body" I gave him the chocolate bar. I felt like that moment I saw Mello the beautiful, sad, sick, lonely soul of Mihael Keehl. "can't you see you are going to hurt yourself if you keep that up" I said. He sat down and nodded. I could feel a stare.

I turned around and it was Matt looking astonished. "How did you?"

"It was next to him" Matt shook his head.

"Not that. How did you get him to stop?"

"I only told him the truth. He is going going to hurt himself" I said shrugging.

"you also touched him and got him to look at you" I shrugged.

"so I did" I replied not letting Matt know what I saw but also wondering what Mello saw. I wouldn't ask not yet not now. There was also a sneaking suspicion that I was falling harder for him now that we stared eye to eye.

"why?"

"why what?" I replied trying to get him to ask the right question.

"Why did you touch his shoulder?"

"I needed to ground him from his swirling emotions"

"you sound like you know him so well" I said nothing but the thought of 'I know him better than I should' was replying in my mind. Mello finished his chocolate bar. "thanks" he replied

"your welcome" I said like I did stuff like that all the time. I didn't though. Well, not the look into your eyes part. Mello was no dumb ass and asked me if I wanted to go outside. I nodded figuring it was code. It turned out he meant it but it was to start the first lesson. He had me fight him as if he was going to hurt me. I kicked at him, tried to punch him, but as I tripped and he came over me, I froze my heart racing. "you might do fine against a guy who's zero experience at fighting but for someone like me, you need to find what strategy to use"

"like what can I do?" I asked my heart racing as I watched.

"you need to use your environment to pin me since I'm light weight but you are even lighter" He said. I was trembling but barley noticeable. He then helped me off my back. "however you also need to control your blows you are trying too many things" I nodded. "you need to focus on one style you are mixing too much into your fight" He then said this will take longer than your math for now lets get your mind focused. " I nodded and he took me back inside. Rodger told me it was time for dinner.


	12. the welcoming dinner

dinner was held in a dining room with a big table. The whole room was white and so was the table cloth. There was Cornish pastie and all kinds of other British food I could not guess the name of or knew existed. I was after all not a person who dined on British food often.

Mello took a seat and I was sat on the other side so I was facing matt. I tried out different foods. Rodger shook his head for not finishing what I couldn't eat because it tasted so dog gone awful, but I didn't care. Mello was sipping on chocolate milk. I asked if a juice or fruit punch was available. The put some British soda. I sipped that preferring my Japanese soda. Then there was desert. I saw chocolates for Mello but the rest again were British treats. I didn't eat those and instead sipped my pop. The place was noisy as there was so much conversation.

Soon after that Rodger rang a bell and everyone looked at him. They either stopped eating or just stopped talking as Rodger said "I have a few announcements to make. First we have a new student." Everyone looked at me. "She is from Japan" I rolled my eyes. Just cause L found me there, didn't mean I was from there. "she's number 5 and will have her first school year with us" he said and I could see Mello's eyes on me I wasn't bad being five right off the bat. "please make her feel welcome" he finished and I wanted to strangle Rodger. _H_ _ow dare he?!_ I thought angry. I mean I did not want to be told about just a 'this is Ace, a new student. Please make her feel welcome.' would have done nicely.

I looked around the table and saw suspicion in Mello, Matt and Near's faces. I was going to have to have a good excuse. I looked mentally through my notes finally I came up with an excuse. I would have no rumors behind my back in this one. "I was a witness to Kira's power a would be rape victim but the guy collapsed of a heart attack and died at my feet. I then asked the police for help who referred me to Wateri" I explained. It was the truth without details so I couldn't trigger alarms by lying. "my friends are the Bleach lover Kai and the Naruto lover Lee" I continued. It gave me clout with the girls having two model friends. I would never give their real names just in case they could be killed by the death note from someone knowing their real names.

"so why'd you leave?" asked one of them

"I did it to protect myself" I replied

"you say almost how far did he get?" asked Near emotionless and I shook so much I dropped my glass and it hit the floor spilling. I was glad it wasn't real glass. "h-he umm was coming after me" I swallowed. "I was trapped in a japanese bathroom I kept telling him to stop even warned him I'd tell kira" I then shut down before composing myself. "he was touching me and died at my feet mid sentence. " Mello went over to me glaring at Near

"you don't ask a girl how far he got with her. Almost rape is almost rape" Mello growled

"did she tell you about it?" Asked Near emotionless but his eyes looking at Mello listening

"No but I did read about the video of the one who was almost raped and ran away and know such details could make them utterly scared" replied Mello like Near was a dumb ass.


	13. not all angels wore white

I added more in there. **Will you see a rainbow?**

 **Or will it be blocked by the moon and sun?**

 **Can you feel my love?**

 **Glamour and fall thats what I'm thinking of?**

 **Will the pain be over?**

 **Can you see the love?** I was just done with that little bit when I heard knocking on my door. I opened it to see Rodger. "lights out in ten minutes" He said and I sighed. I then put down my note book and watched my note book become like Light's. I then went and brushed my teeth before going to bed. I could hear foot steps and laughter. I then fell asleep.

I fell into a dreamless sleep and woke to the sun rising. I smiled and stripped in front of the window not caring if someone saw me. I then went to the shower and stripped my underwear and bra as I got a towel on the toilet. I would be enjoying this bath. I turned on the faucet. It started out cold making me yelp cause it was so cold. Then as I got the hang of it, I changed the temperature. I soon got it to where I would like and got in the water. I washed my hair quickly as I heard knocking on my door. I then rushed out not even grabbing a towel and threw on a dress.

When I opened it, it was Rodger looking at me strangely. "breakfast is in ten minutes and church will start in thirty" He said.

"thank you sir" I said to him. I then pulled myself together despite not being the church sort. I rather believed that god watched us not watched over us. Then there was the fact of shinigami being in this world. I shuddered the idea that I knew what would happen if I didn't change things. Me going to church was like a guy going to his funeral as a ghost. You know they are asking for help and you can't give them the answer.

I went to the breakfast. I chose some muffins and after seeing that they were blueberry, I ate two of them. I could see Matt who was getting eggs while Mello like me, already awake, was munching on chocolate chip pancakes. I stayed barefoot. By the way Rodger was staring at me, I must have not looked good enough for church. Well no angels ever wore white in this world.

After that was church. I sat on a pew next to Mello as Matt skipped out on church. I couldn't help a smile. I knew Matt would never stick around. He stuck out like a fart in a church with his red colored hair, his goggles and his love for a digital world, and his messy clothing.I didn't exactly fit in either as I wasn't dressed prim and proper like Mello was. However unlike Matt, I listened. Mello had been expecting Matt but I think I make a good substitute.

I listened and followed the church. It was afterwards that got interesting. Matt came back with my cell phone saying he got the texts that could not be traced but calls could be. I however had a text. Misa was going to launch stage two of her plan now that she had Kira's attention. I then forwarded it to James and Mike's numbers though next to them was Lee and Kai cause their texts always said love lee or love Kai on the bottom. I could only pray that Light wouldn't be told about me by Misa I was already on his list I didn't want to be in any more danger.


	14. ticking clock and a big reveal

After the service was the confession hour. I couldn't confess to anything and Mello noticed as I didn't line up. I gulped "was I doing something wrong?" my head asked. Mello then went in he looked relaxed I knew I looked the opposite. I had got a text from Misa right after the service that she sent the I found Kira tape. I was feeling like a bomb would be going off and I was the only one besides my friends.

I then left the house and sat on a tree. I wanted to scream out as I could feel an invisible timer starting to run. They were on the clock and they had no idea of the danger. Matt who wouldn't live to be twenty and , Mello wouldn't live to drink legally in the united states. It was enough to make me choke. Matt all shot up for going against a mad man, and Mello a heart attack thinking no one loved him.

I knew I was falling more when he was relaxed he looked happy. He deserved better than the fate that had been laid out before his feet. I wanted to change the fate but how? If I told him I would be thought of as crazy and if I told him that I knew things I wasn't told he'd hate me forever. I then slid out my other note book. More names were on it. I knew his name would be incompletely written on some notebook. I didn't want to think more about that or I'd suffocate.

I had my first test in class tomorrow. I breezed though everything but the algebra. That one I had to think on but this was a biology test. I was sure Mello would get pissed if I shown like Matt that it was a breeze. Maybe I could skip studying for this subject since science was my strong suit. I could tell him it was just my strong point. I let my brain review the biology facts till I was relaxed I said them out loud not noticing Matt coming down saying "I came here to get away from biology not to listen to it" I laughed at the unintentional joke.

"what you around too many girls for it to listen to you and stay down?" It took him a second and then he turned as red as his hair.

"god your crass for a lady. That's something Mello would say" I laughed at his words and indignation

"you gotta admit you walked right into that one"

"that I did" He said sitting down.

"by the way I had two older male guy best friends I picked up their humor" I then put away one of my notebooks only for the other to fall on his head.

"HEY!" he said and picked it up. He then started reading it. We were good friends really and I was done with one of the songs. He laughed. "you got it bad for him he'll need to cool down how about you have him teach you more fighting he seems to feel better" I blushed remembering out last one I had been keeping my body in shape by practicing for a while. However the memory helped chase away my fear of his future. I was going to change it.

We stayed there silent till I started humming wild fire before I saw a blond wild fire going at Matt in a rage. "MATT You were supposed to study with me!" he yelled in a rage. Matt didn't look up from his game as he flipped him the bird.

"no thank you, you are not my type" said Mello as a comeback he switched from you wish to ones like that. "maybe if you grew boobs I'd consider it" he said making me fall one the tree and landing on my back. I was not expecting him to say he was straight right in front of me. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	15. after the test

I was excited about another training. Mello was in a nervous mood after the test that I breezed through and I offered to spar with him. "you sure?" he asked and when I nodded he said "Alright but it will be rough for you" he said. I followed him to a room that was matted but not the play room.

I then got in a karate stance and he shook his head. I then aimed a karate kick at him wich he dodged easily then I tried to land a chop which he blocked with his arm. "You chose a bad one Ace next assignment we will work till we find a martial art that's right for you. Your whole body is too small and weak for something like Karate or twiquando." He explained "you need something more like Aikido something to use the opponent's weight against them." He then flipped me and pinned me down on the ground. "See you are easy for me to flip because you're a light weight and that's me using my own muscle however, "He pulled me up. "Charge at me" he said and I obeyed. He then ducked into a ball and I ended up rolling over him crashing on my back. "you can see the difference now that was your own weight that had you rolling onto your back. " I nodded and agreed on this. We would need to find my style of fighting and hone it.

I was content with at and the next day our results were announced. I went to see that Mello was still in second place. I knew that it was all his hard work but I couldn't help feeling that he was cheated. He really was cheated out the most. Matt said "not bad almost a perfect score" it would not cheer Mello up though. I then tried something that should be able to help him. I went up to him, hugged him and said "you are better than him he will be forgotten but you will a legend."

Hugging him was both a good and bad idea as he was calming down. I could feel his breathing hitch in surprise and then start to calm down. I was happy of this. I also got a close sniff of his masculine smell as well as the chocolate he ate. I regretted it because it smelled good and his masculine scent smelled like security and home as well as another more primal feeling. I could also feel his heart beet and if it wasn't for matt clearing his throat we would have stayed like that.

"hate to break it up love birds but people need to get around you" I blushed at being called love birds. Mello was too and we broke the hug. "lets get started on my training" I said smiling softly. He nodded and lead me to the room we sparred on yesterday. We tried an Ai kin ninjitsu. It was a semi good fit but not good enough as was determined when my wrist escapes failed and I was close to fainting from heat.

We called it a day after I fell on the mat panting. I then went and headed to the shower. I soon got a text from Mike and James explaining that Light thought of them as allies now not enemies. I didn't want to text them back but I knew things had shifted for them like they shifted for me. I just didn't know if I would achieve my ultimate goal. I had to though because I knew if I failed , I would be in agony worth of crying and screaming. I wrote a poem about how death was a curse for the loved ones of the living. It reflected my fear and agony at loving someone who I knew was going to die young. I wondered if I could prevent it or would I have messed up his life forever. "As long as he doesn't die young I can be fully relieved at this."


	16. start of a relationship

I got a text and I shivered it was how Misa and Light had met. Yeah that was phase two of it now that she found Kira. She had also texted me how handsome and great he was. I told her to erase all of her out boxes then she could pick and choose wich would be harmless text on the cell phone and keep those. She texted how handsome he was up close and how he was her boyfriend. I sighed. I texted Kai and Lee asking how they met Light. Aoiyama was the response I got of course they could do it like that Ryuk would be flipping the fuck out and Misa could use them to find Light without needing to resort to her eyes. I was only praying that I wasn't exposed.

The teachers noticed I was not sleeping well or relaxing. Most wouldn't care about the sleep issue but the psychology teacher picked up on the none relaxing when we were supposed to be relaxed such as yoga or meditation before one her tests. "Even L can't function properly if he's stressed to the point you are" the teacher said. I searched for a lie or excuse.

"promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise what you say will not be recorded or passed along unless there is a reason to" she said giving me tea.

"I-Its Mello" I said figuring I could at least get one truth off my chest. "I-I like him a lot he stirs umm yearnings and when we spar it makes my heart race and my stomach flutter" She smiled. "tell him how you feel the worst he can do is say no" She said I didn't feel like correcting her. After all what could be worse then him saying no and dying? she looked at me seriously. "I'm going to make this your homework ok normally we don't encourage relationships but I can see it you two are good for each other. " I blushed at such words. She was pretty much the councilor of the place so those words was not mere flattery. The fact she made it homework shown how much she believed it.

It was May now. I had till December fifth. However i knew that she'd dock points from me or tell him my feelings if I didn't today or tomorrow before her class. Still it had me really worried. I could not go about the day as normal. In fact that whole day afterwards I could not stop watching him. Finally he got sick of it and said to me "if you got something to me say it. " I nodded. I then went to him and whispered in his ear to ask to speak with him privately. He nodded and took me to a private place behind the book shelves.

"Now what do you want to say to me?" he asked looking in my eyes before taking a bite of his chocolate bar. I was falling into those eyes. I took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"I like you alot I mean more than as a friend or a best friend I want.."

"to be your girlfriend" he said finishing before cracking the chocolate bar which had my heart racing and I nodded.

"I will" I looked at him looking for lies. There were none.

"to be honest our touches made me realize I like you a lot I think I can balance both if you can balance both" he said which lifted a weight off my chest. Even if Light was on my ass, at least I was with Mello. We didn't kiss or hold hands that day but something in the way we walked together told others that we were together. Maybe there was something more at work here.


	17. Misa's capture and running out of time

We started going out. It wasn't anything big. We just hung out in his room or in a tree. We talked about anything and everything from the math teacher needing a new boob job, to homework that was ridiculously easy, to pranks he played like when he made Rodger wear a pink thong by knocking out the old guy and dressing him in his sleep. I was fun talking with him as we just acted like friends. We even had study sessions together. I eventually got got a text from Lee on may 28th about Misa being arrested. I was now nervous. He picked up on my nervousness but didn't pry. "I'm not the counselor but I'm always here" he said

"one of my friends got arrested for drug possession" I said even if it's not the truth. He hugged me. I could tell we wanted more but his mind always told us to stay away from kissing or anything as we would in his terms rush the relationship to it's demise. This hug how ever was the closest we had to holding hands or kissing.

"she was a Japanese model" I said giving stuff that if Mello put all together now I would be still safe but if he put more pieces I would be in danger. Thinking of danger made me conjure up an image of Mello pointing his silver Beretta at me. It was both terrifying and arousing at the same time. He could see the desire I had. Not that he wasn't sexy and dangerous now, but older Mello would leave me weak in the knees.

"being a model can be a stressful job" he said starting to pet my head. It was comforting even if I wasn't really upset over that. His touch though seemed to keep me relaxed. "once she's out of rehab you can visit her"

"Rodger will let me?"

"he'll let you visit other places in thanksgiving week because Wammys doesn't celebrate it." I looked at the blond in awe. He trusted me that much to allow such a secret. He trusted me enough to not tell about Wammys and for me to come back. I let out tears from this happiness to be trusted so deeply. Trust and secrets were currency here and he gave me two big helpings.

"come with me?" I asked and released myself from the hug. He shook his head.

"studies I want to beet Near and tell L I'm worth something" I looked into his ice blue eyes that had a fire behind that ice. "but you are L knows no one is as good as you for thinking on the fly" I said remembering the plans and how good some were when on the fly. He looked surprised as if he thought no one knew how good he was. My heart went out to him. The boy he was became the broken man I fell in love with. I still loved the boy though yes I knew I loved him which was why I couldn't let the end result happen to him.

"lets go everyone will be worried" he said as if trying to find an excuse. Perhaps the boy was shy or he didn't want to dwell on such things. Still I nodded and we both rose up. I could almost imagine the hour glass flipping over and the sand starting to run out. L had bells and I had hour glasses I just hoped I could change the end result and I was running out of time.


	18. Mike's plan

It was sad that Misa was locked up. Light was soon locked up afterwards. Lee was going around doing fine.

I was fine but still nervous. What were we going to do when it came to the whole L interrogating Misa thing? Would we be remembered and say she said either of our names real or our stage names L would latch onto that. Then we would be in a very sticky situation.

James and I had a room of our own. Misa being accused of the drugs made our room very violated as we were just right next door. There was also the fact what we had to hide if someone could decode it would discover our big secret. The majority of things they found wouldn't damage us except one of the things alost did. It was a silly fanfiction Ace was writing about where Mello got to be number one for a day as a test. We flipped it over and all that was on the back was a list of shops. They were nothing to be suspicious of.

When they left, we sent that to Wammy house. We left no names or return address just to be careful. Ace would be called and get it. I was bored as hell and wanted the note book but decided not to go after it. Not to say I didn't keep track of it as a fail safe. We could have screwed up things. I wasn't sure that I liked the idea of our plans getting changed.

"We are going to need to take her with us or leave her" replied James as we both started chilling

"yeah no kidding" I replied picking up my Akari Sweat which reminded me of Gatoraid. "We are going to take her it's better for her if we do that." I said before taking a sip.

"you realize that she'd be begging to take him with her if we do that she's with Mello now. And the two will most likely hit it off again as she chases him when he leaves if she can't get him to stay" James replied hitting me hard mentally because there was no one that Ace would love more or as much. I was thinking more like a father or a big brother but James also was. They were Sasuke and Sakura only Sakura in Naruto didn't know that Sasuke was going to die if she failed. I mean I shipped Naruhina and sasusaku but comparing Mello and Ace those two left a bitter after taste because Sakura went though hell.

I started to look for a way for Ace to find Mello if he ran away. I closed my eyes dissecting all the animes that I had watched to see which route to take. The first one I tossed out was Saint Seiya as there was nothing similar. I then threw away bleach as the best course of action would not be like Ichigo chasing to get Rukia back. I finally decided that I'd send her to be adopted into something that would get Mello's attention. This one was similar to Kallen of the Code Geas R2.

After that, I went to James. "We got to find a way to get Mello's attention."

"What if we made sure she was in vegas" suggested James shocking me but it was just crazy enough to work. The fact was Rod was stationed in vegas before they were in LA. On May when Mello joined he brought the head of a mafia boss that Kira himself couldn't kill. This was risky but we had a time we could do it and a long while to prepare. I then contacted her about the plan. It was needing to be okeyed by her first. If this passed then we had to wait.


	19. James POV

We were talked about by Misa but Misa never did make us seem strange the only strange thing was finding us in the book shop as she didn't know why she was heading to there. It was relentless questioning. I felt bad for Misa but I also felt safe.

I was cursing for not being in the ghost in the shell world. I mean this world was in the top ten anime worlds you would not want to live in for a reason. However our friend we called Ace, thrived here. When I say thrived I mean she got what she had always wanted and smiled more. Here, she was confident and felt beautiful, and sexy. We were even given a few selfies and texts about how happy she was. I was torn in two as ripping her away might hurt her, but she couldn't stay here forever. Her parents and us would miss her.

There was the Bleach world and ghost in the shell for us to investigate if we explored more anime worlds. Personally I had my eye on a certan captain for a long time. However neither of them would really like that world. I also couldn't imagine staying there long term. I mean it's cool but you still had your risk.

I got another text from Ace smiling happily. Mello had aparently asked about her birthday. On her birthday, there was nothing huge as far as I knew but there could always be somthing. I wondered if she'd ever be unscathed from this. Despite how we had fears, this was paradise for Ace. I could see her trying to go back or begging to stay here. There was one other thought that crossed my mind. What if Mello still died? I knew she'd be crushed but it would make her more likly to come back with us. I felt like the bad guy taking her from her dream home.

I debated the pros and cons of taking Mello back with us. The first two positives were Ace being happy, and him being alive. One big con was if it didn't work, it would hurt Ace. Another con was he couldn't give her anything legal because he was from a fictional universe. Another con was if the worlds spilled over making into some kind of paradox that I didn't want to be in trouble for. So it was settled that he would not come with us.

Now the question was how to do it so she came with us. I sighed this was so stress full and they were not even out of confinement. Light had not even gave up ownership yet. Misa however had and it was going to be very difficult. We were going to need to study more on these kinds of things. I was sure Ace wouldn't notice the amount of work put in. We had wondered if doing the same thing would bring us back there.

This was too speculative. I needed some high tested theories or proof before we tried anything of that caliber. This wasn't doctor who or kingdom hearts who could switch from one place to another at will. I knew I didn't have my crazy dead pool like powers that my OC had. Really it was like pinkypie when she broke through other worlds. The thing was pinkypie did it chasing after rainbow dash my OC did it all on free will and had teliporting. Yeah the ultamate troll thats was my OC. That however wasn't me.


	20. birthday

It was my birthday which was July fifth and mello kissed my lips to wake me up. He then pulled back and we both touched our tingling lips while shyly looking at the other. My guess was that it was his first kiss too. I got up and he told me to meet him outside. I got dressed wondering what he had outside for me. Now obviously he rarely went romantic we mostly stuck like kids having fun and freedom but something told me this was going to romantic and huge.

So I went and met him outside. He took my hand. This was something we did mostly in secret. It still felt like the most powerful thing aside from that kiss. Eventually we got to a picnic table with Matt and sushi set up on a plate. I sat down and ate. Matt got me another note book. I would use that one for school. Mello then pulled out a gift. It was the silver skull bracelet I was admiring in the shop. I didn't know he knew I saw this. I mean yes I liked it but I also liked it because it reminded me of something Mello would wear in the mafia.

We spent the time talking about various subjects as I dined on my sushi. Matt then left telling us that he had to go back inside to recharge his game boy. I rolled my eyes as I could see through that lie. "S-So did you like your present?" he asked and I put my hand still so he could fasten the bracelet.

"yes I think you gave the best two presents" I replied smiling as he fastened the bracelet on my wrist. He ducked down blushing this boyfriend stuff was embarrassing him and completely new to him. I liked this side of him. "How did you like the sushi?" I asked

"It's good but I wouldn't recommend it with chocolate" he said laughing and we both made a face at the idea. Even if it sounded like a bad mix, I wanted to try it. Maybe it would be something good. We then made fun of near together saying things like Near couldn't get a kiss or a date from somone not a pedophile or drunk, to the boy being so anti social even the most anti social was more social than him. Hearing Mello laugh with me made the day better. After that, he took me to the top of the hill and we laid on our backs watching the clouds. We talked about what we saw in the clouds some G rated other a PG thirteen. Mello and I blushed at the dirty ones we saw. Then unexpectedly he got up and tripped ended up rolling down he hill laughing as he went down. Of course rolled down and as he landed, we laughed. "well we aren't jack and jill but you defiantly came tumbling after" he aid humor sparkling in his eyes and a carefree, boyish smile that had my heart seizing. It was just like before.

 **It was June fourteenth. The sun beat down on us as we were nestled on a sturdy branch away from the others. "so what do you want for your birthday?" Mello asked. Seeing as my birthday was coming up, I really didn't think it was a bad topic to talk about as most out topics had been less deep.**

 **"well you but umm what I want most we can wait for but I would like to wake up with you kissing me" I said softly looking into his warm, ice colored eyes.** **He nodded so I expected that at least.**

Mello then looked at me. "so why did you want that kiss?"

"It's every girl's dream to be kissed by their prince" I said smiling.

"so fairy tale stuff" He said before frowning"What if I'm not the prince? What if I'm the dragon?" I caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes relaxing to my touch

"Then you are my dragon. A dragon I wouldn't change for the world" I said playing with his golden hair. "In china dragons were looked for even treated like gods" He looked at me I wasn't sure if he knew that or not but seeing his reaction it was the right thing to say.

"I can see why the dragons kept the princesses in towers." He said before running his finger through my hair. "it's cause the dragon loved the princess and wanted to keep her for himself"

"then be my dragon and when you leave here if you can try not to fall for another" I asked his eyes widened.

"why would I leave here? I got the opportunity to be L's next in line, I have you, I have Matt my best friend." He asked shocked.

"If I told you you'd never believe me just promise to try"

"ok ok I promise" he said a bit creeped out and worried but I decided to ease it a bit by holding his hand.


	21. Mello's departure

It was December fifth. We knew this day would come. At least me and the boys did. Mello did not and I watched as he was called in. I wondered if he'd be hesitant to leave, or he'd take me with him. I went and eavesdropped at the door. I didn't care if Rodger scolded me or not after this. I heard Mello saying "Rodger what did you just say?" and then even if I couldn't hear Rodger I knew what he would say was "I'm afraid L is dead." It went on agonizing my heart as I heard his suffering. L and him were close. I heard more like a script I knew what was said and would be said.

When he stormed out, I held him close. He looked at me. "You knew" He said no question just a matter of fact tone.

"yes" I answered softly ashamed that it seemed to be freakish.

"but I'll keep my promise" He said holding my chin gently tilting my chin and lips up as he leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes as our lips connected. "stay here no one but me should have to risk their lives chasing after Kira." He said and then went to his room to pack. I watched him pack, I saw it was raining and knew it would. I gave him an umbrella. He turned to me. "are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. He then looked at the bracelet. "I have no other gift than the gift you already bear"

"your love" i said softly and watched him leave. There was no answer at all when he left. Matt had decided to sneak up behind me.

"you knew didn't you?" he whispered as he hugged me making me shiver with the creepy nature. I closed my eyes.

"yes I did" I confessed. It was not needed to say more. We stood in silence giving him our support. I then leaned against Matt. We each turned back. The secret that we shared was enough to keep us from drifting apart. He just took me to his room to play two player games and we were busy getting lost in each of the games so that we didn't have to talk about it. So we just immersed ourselves in the games.

"do you think you'll leave?" I asked. Matt shrugged.

"I'll leave if I want to. I'm not chasing after him but nor do I really wan to be L or Near's successor so I guess it depends on how much I can stand the place" He turned to me. "and you?"

"I'll stay till I'm at least old enough to drive then I'll most likely chase him as something bad might happen if I don't reach him in time" I replied. Matt nodded.

"in that case come with me when you turn 16, we'll leave this place" Matt said and I nodded solumly. "does your future knowlage have to deal with what you have from japan?" he asked. I was feeling his probeing gaze. While Mello's peirced your soul, Matt's was like a begging puppy that was also curious. I looked dow breaking down.

"yes" I admitted. "truth is I'm from a different world where I knew everything that was going to happen I loved him then and when we met together face to face, I fell deeper in love. His boyish carefree smile, his rare doing romantic things but always caring, his not going back on on a promise he made months ago" I said looking up to him. "My notebook was a prop back in my world but it acs like a real death note and lets me see who Kira with it. I killed one person but since my note book is a working shadow, so nothing I write ever gets traced back to Kira."


	22. time skip

Three years had passed and I was in Los Vegas. I hated my job as a waitress but I had to do it. I kept tabs on them and was polite. I was dressed like a school girl. I was sixteen but that was all I could do as a job because everyone else wanted to ask for ID and stuff. I was all too nervous.

The reason I hated my job was we were expected to be open to any mafia guy who wanted us. So far I was able to decline in such a way that left me with no damage from them choosing a bad day because I had work, I was going to see a show to even passing my chance off with somone more 'their type'. I even pulled the period card to ge the guys to stop going after me. I also felt very exposed in my short skirt that I couldn't bend over in. My shirt didn't even cover my belly button.

"Hey cutie" said a voice. I turned around. It was the leader of the mafia along with his sub boss slash second in comand, Rod Ross. The hitting on me was annoying but they did tip good so I just went back and greeted them.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"A martini" said the boss

" A margarita" replied Rod. I nodded writing those down but thankful for not being allowed to do it because I was not eighteen. It kept me from jeopardizing my tips. So I just had to wait, and get their order while an older server gave them their alcohol. I could use that time to take care of my other tables. After doing such I popped by.

"There is a kid I don't think he's up to snuff but I can't send him away he knows too much" said Rod and this piqued my interest.

"test him and if he fails kill him. problem solved" he replied taking a sip of his martini. I wondered if they were talking about Mello. If so I was at a good spot to help but also not because I didn't have all the details.

"can I take your order or do you need a few minutes?" I asked politely.

"I want the steak rib eye and portibella mushrooms" said rod closing his menu and giving it to me. I took it writing down his order.

"how would you like it cooked?" I asked

"medium well" he said and I wrote that down

"and you sir?"

"I'd like the steak and lobster tail" the boss said.

"how would you?"

"Medium" he replied cutting me off. I wrote that down before realizing that I forgot the four sides

"they both come with two sides each" I replied

"baked potato with sour cream and chives no bacon and a mixed veggies" said the boss. I wrote his order down.

"I want a side of mixed veggies and apple sauce" Rod replied and I wrote down his order. I then went off and gave the order to the the chef. After collecting my tip from another table, I went by the mafia table, my cash cow of sorts.

"So you thinking about trying out for the bar tender?" asked Rod

"No she puts out too much I'm thinking of someone more elusive" The boss replied.

"our waitress she said no to everyone else before." said Rod. They had no need of refills but Rod was running out of ice. I then dropped by and with the best voice  
"do you sirs need anything?" I asked.  
"we were wondering if you are free tonight" said the mafia boss.

"sure in an hour I'm going to be cut after you guys. " I said with a wink

"excellent pick you up in two hours at flamingo casino?" offered Rod. I nodded Inside I was hoping it was Mello or I was going to be raped after my shift.


	23. reunion

I was in the dressing room in front of the mirror. I felt nervous. For the first time since my interview, my clothing mattered. I then spent thirty minutes deciding. I had to impress Mello. I also didn't want to be raped. 'If they want a wild cat then wild cat is what they will get' I thought. I decided to go daring despite how he might not be there.

I pulled out my bare backed, classy,capped sleeved, red, silk dress that fit me to make my figure visible. I then put a black silk ribbon on my neck. I then put on some red heels that didn't reveal my feet. After that, I went and put on mascara. I put on dark lipstick and mauve eye shadow. After that, I put on the silver skull bracelet that I hoped would draw Mello. I didn't care if it clashed or not. I looked like a knock out from the outfit.

I then spritzed a perfume of Sakura blossom on the hollow of my neck. One would have to be holding me to smell it. I did this on purpose because it was meant to entice him to hold me. I also hated the idea of over blowing the perfume. Many girls would spray it all over and wear it like a cloak I wanted to wear it like a soft companion.

I then got into my car. I would not live it down if I had to use a limo or taxi so I got a driver's licence. I hated looking like I couldn't take care of myself. My car was not something flashy but a four door family car. The color was even plain as it was white. I swore after this that I would change cars I had enough money to get a new one now.

I then waited for them. I was early because it wasn't two hours quite yet. I had thirty minutes. As I waited, I thought of things that I could use to help Mello. It wasn't much but I did know a few that wanted in or wanted revenge on someone from there. I wished I could have brought something to defend myself with. Finally they came. Even if it was ten minutes early.

I climbed in the limo. There was the two top dogs of the mafia. It was a private party but there was still at least a hundred people in there. I had no idea how many were actually employees rather than guests though. There was lots of food and wine glasses. I saw a little decoration and a dance floor. I was to be shown off like a trophy. However I saw a flash of gold. I chased the gold.

"Ace?" asked the gold hair with the same voice I recognized at fourteen. He was so handsome in that button up black shirt and dress pants. His hair was unchanged.

"I knew I'd find you" I said with a smile.

"what are you doing here?"He came over and held me from behind. He put his nose at the crook of my neck.

"I'm here as a guest to the Don"

"you smell great too" He said holding me possessively. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as he held me like this. "I'm going to fight him for putting his hands on you even if I wasn't already challenged to bring his head to Rod." He said and I smiled.

"There is a knife you can use to stab him with it's by the pork" He looked over.

"That's a big butcher knife I think we will need to work together to achieve this" He said playing with my hair. "can you separate him from the others?" He asked creating a plan. I nodded. "good then distract him and bring him to a room alone." He didn't need to tell me more as he let me go, I went over to the Don and smiled at him.

I took him to a room separate from others under the guise of making out. Mello followed us and closed the door. I let him start to strip me and then Mello stabbed him in the back and I took it from his back and gave it to Mello as I gagged the guy. Mello stabbed him in the neck and then decapitated him. I was so glad I was in red. Mello picked up the head and we both left through the back door.


	24. Welcome to the mafia

The next day I had to work. However to my surprise when Rod was there, he wasn't alone. The entire group was there and a blond in a suit. My heart skipped a beat seeing him again. After our meeting yesterday, I expected him to ghost and be gone. Instead he was there all cleaned up and ordering a lobster topped steak. "and what would you like as your sides?" I asked batting my eyelashes.  
"Mashed potatoes and beef gravy and a salad with orange vinaigrette and Gorgonzola cheese" Mello responded. I wrote it down nodding to him. I knew he'd box the potatoes, and the steak without the lobster so he could have the dessert. That was unless he didn't eat all day. He tended to pig out during dinner then. I wasn't sure if me knowing his habits was a good thing or a bad thing.

I rushed to get all their orders out to the chef. After that I took the way towards another customer but was still in their ear shot.

"Congratulations Mello you are our new Consigliere" Rod said Mello nodded it was the best way he could get in. I at least knew what he was now and why he had so much power. It was like a second in command without being a second in command in blood relation. Mello and I did projects about the mafia at different times. I was supposed to do a code and I chose an entire letter to be in mafia code. Mello did a full report on the mafia and how he would bust it.

I was sooo happy when the food came out because then I could get the most stressful part over with, the food serving. Nothing was more nerve racking than the food being served cold or warm when it wasn't supposed to be. Also there was the worry about balancing all the food and not falling or letting the food fall as I try to give the food to everyone. I then got all the food I could carry and headed over to his table. I gave his last because I wanted to save the best for last and Mello wouldn't complain at anything except for if it tasted spoiled then he might say something but other than that he tended not to complain at what was given to him.

"Hey Mello why don't you ask the waitress out?" asked one of the ones I shot down. Mello shrugged.

"why would I need to she's my girlfriend I'll just ask when she's got off" Mello said. Rod looked floored.

"how long have you been dating her."

"hmmm in a way we just got back on yesterday but we would have been dating a little over four years" Mello replied. Everyone looked confused. "we were dating in the same church but I had to do something of course before she promised me she'd wait for me but I was not expecting her to wear that bracelet I gave her on her birthday" Mello said and everyone backed off. I blushed at all this reveal. I was never that public with how I was dating him back when we were younger.

"in that case, you should take her to the hide out because others might try to take her from you if you leave her here" Rod said smirking. I almost dropped the cup I was refilling.

"I think I should not just to protect her from you but from other things I left her in the church thinking she'd be safe and where do I find her but the worst place for her imaginable" Mello said narrowing his eyes daring anyone to challenge him in either way. No one did and I mentally made a pro and con list. The biggest con was Mello would have to provide or take me here because my car was not going to be allowed. Even Mello couldn't bend those rules. I accepted knowing my life would change from that day onward.


	25. phone call between friends

"WHAT?!" I yell through the phone possibly breaking someone's ear drums. James was freaking me out. "Yeah she is living with Mello now. He found her and according to her, she's going to be living with him and the mafia" James replied. If I was not sitting down, I would have fell down in shock.  
"I knew he was crazy and the two a thing but to do that was ridiculous. does he want her to be raped?" I asked in disbelief.

"She's poisoned by him. You know she'll follow him down the rabbit hole. It's crazy to fathom a guess on how far down he'll take her. Regardless Mello is possessive he went so far as to kill another man who touched her and behead him after that. " James said making me regret letting her do this.

"so you're saying that by the time we might be able to leave, Ace will not unless we take him with us. If Mello comes we might be only ones who can see him it's a Bleach problem. " I replied and James laughed.

"I think he'll be solid and visable if he comes with us. It's that Ace loves the place would be the biggest struggle. " James replied. I nodded he was right. She loved Light first so her heart would always be there. I groaned in agreement. Even if we forced her back, she would be forever changed. She would be looking for things to remind her of the place might even take drugs like Heroin. Short of him coming with us or him giving her orders, she would be trying to stay.

"we need to get what money we can to buy house we need first" I replied remembering how in Light's theory if we recreate it it enough we should get back into our world. "we need exactly what we came into world in, we need a house exactly like the one we came in, we need the food which I don't know how close we will get with that one, Also by theory it needs to be the same moon cycle" I further explained and James let out a sigh.

"What do we do if it fails?" James asked stopping me in my tracks. He was right though we didn't know how picky it was or if it'd work. We had no plan B for if it didn't work. Also it might work in partial which would make it impossible later on to get back to our home world. If it wasn't impossible when it partially worked, we'd have to do it two or three times depending how many was sent back.

"we play it by ear such as if it partly works we see if it's impossible or it just needs to be done multiple times. If it's one that none worked, we can use our knowledge to survive as this world is based on knowledge and logic. " I said and looked to see if I covered my bases. "You know we can actually go and survive this this maybe even thrive in it based upon our knowledge and how we have close connections to the key people" I said sighing and remembering how Light and I were friends.

"should we try to rescue anyone else if our thing doesn't work?" James asked having me think back to Light. 'Did I actually have enough attachment to try to save him?' I had asked myself but I had no answer yet. I then thought of Misa our other friend who killed herself and had been supporting Ace and Mello even going so far as to check on it every so often usually when bored. Suicide was horrible and if there was anyone, it would be Misa because she messed up nothing, she also didn't deserve it.

"Misa Amane her fate was so unfair to her she deserves better than suicide" I said wondering if doing that would be a smart idea. I wasn't sure what would change if we saved Misa from dying. She wouldn't be allowed to go to heaven if she killed herself anyways. So I would not allow her to commit suicide and I'm on the fence about if I should return the note book to her or not. I decided in the end to decide when we cross that bridge.

"sounds good well I got to go perhaps I'll call Ace and let her know" James said before hanging up. He really had to go to do it that quickly. I hung up as well and got ready for my next act. We really had to earn our praise from Misa.


	26. confession of truth

I was shocked to say the least. A week in the mafia and I had my car sold, my job quit and was living in luxury. A month into the Mafia, I was brought to meetings, moved from hide out to hide out, exposed to people's darkest secrets, and trained how to use a gun by Mello. When we did it was hard to concentrate on the gun in my hand when he put his hands over mine. A few months and I became a leader of my own team. The girls were all perfect for Intel. With my girls, my brains and Mello's brains we rose to the top of the mafias.

I woke up again. My eyes had been crying. I then looked and saw he was gone again. I knew that he wouldn't be there long. I then got up and showered in cold water to wake myself up despite wanting to sleep and try for a good dream. I was sick of the nightmares. I had to come clean soon. I was suffocating with these lies. It had been a year. I was not sure how to tell him and if the two should be told together or separate but I knew I couldn't keep those a secret forever. It was killing me to keep it this long. However I had to tell him as I kne what was going to happen. October was when he kidnapped Sayu and Takimora, November would have his life risked, and January he would die due to his name being exposed in November.

I went over to my notebook and picked it up. I watched as more and more names were written on it. I walked out and bumped into Mello my notebook dropping. He picked it up and looked at it. At first he looked skeptical but something caught his eye. He saw names being written down. He dropped it as if it bit him. "wh-whats going on?" he asked and I picked it up because obviously this death note was something he hadn't heard of or even seen anything like it.

"Mello there is something you need to know" I said cupping his face. I felt bad holding all this back when he and I had smoothly progressed in our relationship. Sure we had little fights like me needing to calm down and not over work myself, and him not over doing it himself but our relationship was us against the world. Usually we backed down and rested in bed after the argument because we were running ourselves ragged. "Promise me you won't be mad" I said with a trembling voice.

"I can't promise I won't be mad. That being said, unless it's something unforgivable, I won't leave you" He said and pet my head. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I hesitated for a bit but eventually I gathered up the courage.

"I'm from a different world one where you are fictional and die. I fell in love with you in that world but when I met you for real, it felt much more intense and real." I started and looked into his eyes. His silent gaze urges me to continue. "I came into the death note world in Kira's early reign and met with the second kira. I knew exactly what was going to happen but I knew if I tried to ask him it would stop nothing. L already knew who was Kira he just had no proof and was conflicted. I came with two others who are Japanese models now like Misa. I killed like Kira once because I didn't know my copy held the same power as the real one. It constantly updates so i know who Kira's killed in his notebook. I killed by mistake I was about to be raped in a bathroom and wrote his name down. He died and I felt like I should be arrested or charged for man slaughter at least. All I wanted to do was prevent your death" I said crying and finished talking. He held me surprising me.

"Did you tell L any of this?" I shook my head but instead of him being angry, he just whispered "You didn't mean to and you were scared" I clung to him afterwards and shown him the note book. "You didn't need to hide this for so long I'm disappointed you didn't trust me I mean maybe in the beginning you shouldn't have but crying out loud when you been here for six months that's enough time you didn't need to hold that secret then" He said before looking at me very upset and hurt. "anything else?"

"My true name is Ashley" I then told him my full name. He seemed interested and awed that I gave him that. In Wammy language, that was the equivalent of the ultimate trust. Nothing was more valuable than your name and identity.

"My name is.."

"Mihael Keehl I know I saw it" I interrupt him.

"I think your first name goes good with my last name don't you think" He said winking and smiling now. I couldn't help blushing and he kissed me hotly eyes closed, sliding his tongue in my mouth.


	27. James Pov) getting a vacation

Mike and I spent our time looking for a house like the one back home. I wasn't sure if it was cause we wanted to get back home or we just got sick of living in the area Misa gave to us. Regardless we found the house and wanted to buy it as soon as possible. It was odd that we were doing this but we had to in a way.

We were sitting down when I got a call. It happened to be from Misa. A little known fact is when Misa is away from public, she's a bit more serious. I was so glad she wanted to help us. Sometimes I wondered if she willingly let us be friends and only faked giving in. That train of thought made her more scary if one actually looked at the implications.

What was more dangerous, Misa knew about Mello before Light thanks to Ace and her having girl talk. "Hello Mike and James" she said using our true names. I put it on speaker. "one I wanted to congratulate you on the house, two I want to tell you we are heading to Light's old house with the task force next week. Well not all of them it will contain light, Matsuda and mr yagami. I can't wait to call him grandpa but the chief and Light need to visit Sayu and mrs yagami" I nodded.

"I'll stop by and visit. Sure Mike could but I don't think he wants to right now" I replied and Mike looked at me with a small glare.

"don't put words in my mouth. I'm just unsure yet" Mike replied and I nodded.

"Well you only have until the day they go" I said and then looked at the date. Something tickled in the back of my mind and I wasn't sure what was supposed to happen on that day. I knew it had something to do with Light. Then again it could be anything. I would have to call Ace to get the details. I then decided to close my eyes trying to remember the death note story till it hit me. The kidnapping of Takimora being announced and the reintroduction of Mello.

"Mike we got Takimora's kidnapping next week" I said and Mike looked at me. "How about we not go I rather not seem suspicious and us get questioned. " I replied. Mike nodded. We would be accused as the kidnappers. We however needed an excuse to fool Misa. Just being sick wouldn't work and even if we were, she'd check on us. We had to create a scheduling conflict. Normally it's easy and an accident but planning one took time and preparation. I looked hard for one and finally I found somthing.

"Mike how about we go to Hakone and try out the hot springs and tea houses?" I asked and Mike nodded. He was at least familiar with the hot springs. I also could use a break from all the mental hoops we were jumping through. This was a good time to pack as well since we just were semi unpacking to move here.

"Yeah I'm going to let Ace know before we leave though because it seems unfair to not tell her about us being out" Mike replied taking his cell phone and calling Ace. Ace picked up. "yeah?"

"Hey Ace we are going to get out we know this is when Light is going to learn of Takimora's capture and"

"Its ok and Mello knows all that will happen he won't diviate from the plan for some reason" Ace replied having me scratch my head.


	28. going to kidnap Director Takimora

"I'll do it" I said looking straight into his ice blue eyes. "I'll kidnap Director Takimora" I said to Mello. We were dicussing who to use to kidnap Takimora. He wanted to use his lackies for this but I was a better bet knowing Japanese and not looking out of place. I also could tell where things were because I had been in Japan for a good amount of time.

"I won't fail " I said seriously my eyes burning with determination as I faced him saying this.

"Careful don't say that thoughtlessly. " He said pulling down my bottom lip with his first finger.

"I want this" I whispered and he kissed me eyes closed and passionatly. His tongue slid into my mouth and I moaned as my partner in crime explored my mouth again. I could feel his love and passion in the kiss. I kissed back submissively and I couldn't imagine anyone else comparing. I couldn't breithe and we had to split but we touched foreheads just gazing into eachother's eyes.

Mello soon pulled back. It was time to be busniess partners again. I told him my plan and he gave me his opinon on it. We went back and forth until he and I found a plan that we could agree on executing. When that was over, he nodded and left to get Rod and the others to hear and execute his plan.

I was given a seat and a voice. I voiced out the plan. He and I knew itwould be done. It really was more formality than anything. The jist of it was that I go therepretending to be in danger, I then leave the door open for the guys. It was simple with conquences that could be dealt with easily. The simpler, the better and were faster to execute. There was also the fact that simpker plans were the least most expected.

I closed my eye as I thought of what a cat and mouse game I had been playing with the police. Not that they would find who I truly was but Misa would know for sure. I had to avoid cameras even more so now that I was a chriminal. I opened my eye slowly and sighed in thought trying to see what I would need and wound up takeing a nice inocent top with a short skirt that was cutsy along with knee highs. I could be mistaken for somone's little girl wich I hadn't been for a long time.

Mello then took me to the plane and I looked at him gently. There was somthing that told me that things were going to go wrong but I didn't know what. I wasn't hearing bells so it wasn't my death. I just had a sinking feeling in my gut thata variable we didn't touch on would come to bite us back somehow. I just swallowed and let my eyes silently comunicate my worry to him. He seemed to understand cupping my cheek his thumb caressing above my lip and below my nose. "It'll be ok we both know that it will be sucessful no matter what" he said calming my nerves down. I smiled at this and he took his hand away. I missed his warmth but I decided to go and head into the plane.

I sat in the box. Sure it was cramped but it was the fastest I could do stealthfully. I was hoping that my gut feeling was wrong. I was usally always right about them though so Mello actually trusted them and that saved us a few times. It wasn't like the famous gut of Naval criminal investigation service and didn't work like that. It just always warned me when something bad was going to happen that wasn't already written like Mello's getting blown up.

Mello had no issue following the old plans and didn't mind the kidnapping that would bring in a pointless death. He also wanted to take the death notes and then kill Light as he knew his word would never be taken because he was a mafia mastermind.


	29. I've crossed the line

I soon got into Japan. It was the same as I remembered it. I stepped on the ground and my gut feeling got worse and worse. It was time. I closed my eyes feeling how I actually was on the path of no return when it came to criminal activity. Before I never volenteered let alone went out of the united states and now I crossed from beng just a member and being an advisor to a full on Mello. I walked around and pulled out a gun to keep guys from coming after me. It did the trick. Any guys checking me out, saw the gun and scattered away from me. I hated how the address was not somthing I knew.

I decided to go look it up at a library. I passed my time walking to there and had my gun hidden. I then went in and typed the name and was given hid address like Misa was given Light's. I decided to also check to see if any street cameras were there and if he had any neighbors. I wanted to be as stealthy as possible.

After that, I was heading to the house to carry out my plan. My gut feeling had been warning me the whole time. I knocked on his door like a girl in trouble. I kept pounding and calling out Tskane or help me in japanese. Eventually, it worked he opened the door. I lept into his arms and looked looking like I was running away from somthing invisable. I played my part babbling incorhearly about somthing chasing me even had tears going down with genuine fear filling me to make the part more real. He tried to talk softly and calm me down wich only made me worse because he was not somone who knew how to help me.

Soon after, the boys came and I got out of his arms. He pulled out a gun. I tried to wrangle it out of the way as they went and surrounded him. I eventually fell and he shot my shoulder with a silenced gun. I cried out in pain causing them to go and pin the guy one even punched his head knocking him him out. I didn't expect such a reaction. I guess it was because I was a small girl or I was Mello's girl. It might have also been because I was down in the trenches like them. I was one of them. What ever the case, He was cuffed, knocked out and ready to be taken to a plane that was heading to LA to 'burry a body'. Neither cried mercy but I was starting to see spots thanks to the pain and blood loss.

I sat down and closed my eyes. I soon heard laughter.

"Oh he's going to get it he was Mello's girl" said one of the men in hushed whisperes

"Don't touch Mello's girl, don't hurt Mello's girl and don't try to take Mello's girl" replied the other making me confused. I didn't know that I had rules put upon others about me. Not that I'd like to cheat on him. I also wondered what happened to any of the ones who tried to breaak the rules. Still it was too much and I fell asleep. I was too tired and dizzy to listen to anyone. Somone could tear me and I'd never know, I was that tired but I was also happy that I got the mission accomplished with stealth and no deaths and only ne causalty.

After that, dreamland took me and I was dreaming of Mello and me having a normal life. I was married to him and having a kid. Nothing could be more perfect in that dream I had. Kira was gone as well as Near. Mello was finally number one and had a happy ending.


	30. stitching up

I was awakened by a gentle shaking and a water offered. In that kind of terms I must have looked like hell because that's what they did for hang overs. I got up slowly. "doctor and status of captive?" I asked. They pointed to a person who I never recognized. He had brown hair and was almost to the point where I wouldn't have recognized him the only distinguishing feature was that he had a car right next to high right eye. "doctor?" I asked. He nodded. I then stripped my top letting him get to where my wound was.

"You will be in lots of pain most likely so just hold his hand while I take the bullet out and you will not scar" He replied. I nodded and and clenched my own fist a trick Mello taught me to deal with pain. I then looked at the doctor signaling him with a nod as I closed my eyes. It was painful as he pulled the bullet out and then used the antispetic. I kept my lips shut tight so no scream would ever come out. I did almost fail and couldn't grip hard enough.

After what felt like forever, I was greeted to the feeling of the needle sewing me shut on both sides. I fell down onto the bed. Now that I wasn't using my strength and will power to fight pain, I actually felt tired. "Status of the captive?" I asked almost slurred out. I needed to get a grip despite feeling dazed.

"He's out cold I just came back from him." The doctor replied. I nodded and couldn't help a dazed smile.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"No more than a few hours. I wanted to make sure you were still alive."

"Well I'm alive and you can say I'm cured now doctor" I replied starting to lay back down.

"We won't count you as completely better until it's been at least a month" He replied. I sighed and closed my eyes. I would be alerting Mello soon. I just was stalling so he didn't catch anything was wrong. After five minutes, I did.

"Hey Mello?" I asked trying to keep it professional

"Did you get him?" Mello asked keeping his tone business.

"Yeah and only one casualty" I reported with happiness in my voice.

"How bad is it?" he asked seriously his business tone being thrown off with his worry which he masked with anger. His tone kept me from lying as I sighed.

"one gun shot wound victim. Stitched with no scars" I confessed.

"glad it wasn't more" He said with relief painting his voice. I sighed hummed in response. It was a good thing because it was a semi messy plan.

After a while, we were stopping by hawaii. We needed to fuel up and I told him as much. Mello and I then hung up as we went to our separate jobs. Who knew what mess I had to clean up. I went there pleasantly surprised that I didn't have to clean him up but disappointed to find him awake. I sighed pulling out the blindfold. No need to have him aware of anything going on. He looked at me and glared and I just rolled my eyes at the cuffed man who could do nothing more than glare or shout.

After the fueling, we were back to heading to LA. I phoned Mello saying as much and he explained all he had set up and where to take him. I relayed this to the others and checked on the victim's head condition and had him on suicide watch. I knew Mello wouldn't have him die before the time I told him. It was going to be a hassle catching Sayu though. I wasn't sure if I could capture Sayu with my injury. It was going to be up to Mello to decide if I could do it or not.

After a while we were landing and I saw a car. I recognized it. It was Rod's car. Wich meant not only Rod was there but other men at his disposal. Mello might even be in the back seat. I was excited to see him again and I knew I was nervous but he had to know the truth. I just pitied the man who was going to be both interrogated and punished at the same time.


	31. Torture

Mello came over out of the car. Mello's eyes were happy but then zeroed at the stitches. "Those weren't on you before you left were those actually?" I nodded and his eyes were cold and you could see flames encased in ice inside his eyes. The hostage was going to pay dearly now. Rod looked and backed away as Mello took the guy and shoved him into the car. I couldn't help feeling touched. I then let out a smile as I watched Rod get back knowing to stay away from Mello when he was pissed off.  
He walked to me. He stared into my eyes before pulling me close kissing me with my eyes closed. He slid his tongue in my mouth dominating. I moaned as he explored my mouth feeling my mind blank out. We kept kissing despite the audience. "Thats got to be the best welcome home kiss yet" I said breathlessly. He smiled and then turned to the others careful to put on his mask again despite it not being needed. They already accepted our love and knew it was dangerous to mess with one of us.

After that, we both went inside. We shared a secret smirk. We already knew the Director was going to die. We already knew he'd not be able to tell us about the notebook. Mello and I were getting revenge now. Mello was a master at breaking people down by physical and psychological torture. He would be broken before he was supposed to be.

Mello asked for the report and I spilled to him everything. He said nothing as he listened but it was fun watching the slight twitches of his face to show his emotions. When I was finished, he looked at me intensely. I looked down embarrassed. It was clear I had fucked up. "you were reckless I will keep you off the missions for now until the doctor can clear it with me that you can do normal work" He said and I nodded. I knew better than to question his orders he was my boss as well as my boyfriend. I bowed my head in submission and embarrassment. "you still did good work and none of your minions got hurt so we will see Resident Evil tonight" He said his hand taking mine and rubbing the back of it with his thumb in a caress. I looked up at him and nodded smiling.

We rode until the hide out was in view. Once there, he got out and ordered his men to take the director to the basement. I then got out. I then went inside after him. I followed him. We went down the metal stairs that echoed each of our steps. The dark made it more shadowy. When we reached the bottom step, Mello clicked his tongue as he surveyed the chairs for the hostage. I was halfway glad he was blind folded but kind of wished he could see what he was in as a scare tactic to loosen him up.

We then took the director and tied him up. Mello turned on the lights and I took off the blind fold. The men held back like dogs waiting for Mello's signal. Mello then picked up a sharp knife with skulls on it. "It's been a while since I did this but don't worry you won't die" Mello smirked "yet" He walked to the guy looking like Lucifer himself. He then had the boys strip the shirt and tie off the director. Mello and with careful movements, gracefully cut the directors chest. "You are going to tell me about the task force you had with L." Mello said with a devilish smirk. "also that was for shooting my girl" He said and traded the knife for brass knuckles. He then took them and punched the guy on the chest. He risked getting blood on his leather. "Now Takimora I'm going to leave you while I prepare for your next punishment" He said smirking as he went away. I knew exactly what this was. Mello perfected the psychological torture as he gave the boys a bat to use in case it didn't work. He then left having me follow him along. We both already knew the answers but it did nothing to change the road we were taking right now. "Now lets see that Resident Evil" He said taking my hand as we quietly went up the stairs.


	32. ruined vacation James POV

I was just about to go into the hot springs when the phone rang.."who is it?" asked Mike as I started to check the number. Misa had decided to contact me. Sure I was on vacation with Mike but I really didn't care. "Hello?" I asked placing the phone to my ear trying to avoid getting it wet.

"Moshi Moshi James Kun? Mike kun?" she asked.

"it's james" I answered. I then let her vent out about how the meeting got ruined by police busniess. I knew exactly what happened. I couldn't help a smile at how Misa hoped that Ace had better luck with Mello. I knew she did and decided afterwards to call on her to ask how she and Mello were.

I also needed to see if she could help us locate some of the stuff. One such was the cheese that she was nibbling when we were watching the death note series. Everything had to be the same or similar enough. I was letting Mike get help with what to watch while I helped gather the rest. I wasn't sure what was similar enough Ace and Mike were bigger anime fans than I was when it came to varity. I mean I love Bleach, Naruto, and Ghost in the shell as well as Death Note but thats pennies compared to them.

The biggest issue was the blue moon. You can't get or make something like that. I had Misa look for such a thing. Light was also because it was supposed to be good luck or something. Even if he didn't believe in luck he believed that there was something was supernatural about it. Especially, after I told him about it being there when we arrived. He was too smart to lie to about where we came from.

I then called Ace. Mike came over to see what she was going to tell us. I let the phone ring as a yawning Ace answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked in a slurred tone showing how she was woken up.

"Hey" I said smiling. Mike couldn't help wondering what time it was there. I wondered the same but never verbalized it. I didn't dare try to change the phone so I could see the time it was here and risk losing the call.

"Hey James" she said perking up. Mello was not there in the background so I didn't have to worry about anything he might over hear. "So whats up?" She asked sounding awake now. Despite her being with Mello she still was close to us.

"you know the directors been kidnapped right?" I asked. Ace sighed.

"Well duh I was there" she said. Mike dropped his jaw and I almost dropped the phone.

"well Mello had you on a"

"no I was the one who did it" she interupted. Now it was my turn to be stunned. She actually kidnapped a police officer. Mike fell down more in the water in shock. "Mello sama and I thought it was the best idea no one would suspect a thing especially when I got to go kidnap Sayu" she said. I sighed knowing not only was she right but this was the only place she could be a criminal and not get caught unless she and the rest of us go to another world.

I had mixed feelings on the idea. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go into another world or not. I guess it had to depend on the world. I mean I wouldn't mind the Bleach or Narutoverse. I also toyed with the idea of being in the world of Ghost in the Shell. Temari or The Major the choices were very tough. Also the Bleachverse was somewhere cool to visit.


End file.
